


Dance with me

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: Oc archives [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, templars and mages live in peace for now, the war is over, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: Elrahel feels the need to have a good time with his long time templar boyfriend.
Relationships: Lavellan/Lavellan, Original Mage Character(s)/Original Templar Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Oc archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529468





	Dance with me

He was on duty on such an important night. Of course he was. With a room full of mages you could come to expect no less of the still skeptical people trying to come to terms with the revolution that was no more. Elrahel was no less admiring the view of his secret, soon-to-be-public, templar boyfriend, Zarách standing at guard on one side of the ballroom. Peace treaties had been signed earlier, making this night his first as a free mage after the revolution began, an elven knight-enchanter restored to his former rank.

He held a celebratory glass of champagne and observed the people dancing on the dance floor, hoping he could join them. The elf glanced over to his beloved, who seemed to have a keen eye on nothing in particular. The templar guards were there for show only after all. No need to be looking for trouble, not tonight. Elrahel kept his eyes on his price, taking a slow sip of his drink. He wanted to see how long it took for the other to acknowledge he was staring. Soon he realised that with the templar's determination to his job it might take all night, so the mage left the table.

He didn’t want this to be easy for the other. Of course not. That would be boring. He wanted to see how far the other was willing to go before directly asking. Elrahel moved to a spot that the templar was clearly looking at intensely. He waited for the eyes to meet his before sporting an inviting smile accompanied by a raised glass as a greeting. The templar smiled but only nodded in response. The mage sent him an amused smirk back. The redhead at the receiving end looked bemused in return. Elrahel saved the scene with a flirty wink, which Zarách took rather well, judging by his snort and smile after.

The song playing in the background was starting to reach its climax, so he knew there would be a perfect opportunity to join in when the next one began. Elrahel gestured towards the dance floor with his head and drink, to emphasize the movement. His partner took a proper look at what he was suggesting before shaking his head lightly and smiling apologetically. Oh no, he was not having this. Not tonight of all nights. He shot him an expecting glare with one brow raised. The templar looked away, clearly feeling guilty. Why did he have to be so helplessly in love with a workaholic? The mage sighed softly before finally moving closer to his partner. He stood before the stubborn idiot.

“My my, what a lovely evening, wouldn’t you say, my dearest templar sir,” he mocked with a grin taking over his features.

“Y-yes. I suppose,” Zarách answered rather nervously and awfully quietly for a noisy ballroom.

“Would you take this dance with me?” he asked, offering his hand.

“I’m on duty. Maybe later?”

“This dance won’t be there for later.”

“It won’t? Bu-”

Elrahel stopped him with a finger on the shorter elf’s lips.

“Come on, Zach. It’s finally okay to be public about it,” he pleaded.

To the mage’s surprise, the other gently but swiftly removed the fingers from his face.

“Quiet.. I already told you, I can’t,” Zarách restated, looking away.

Really? This again. He rolled his eyes in return.

“What? Are you all of a sudden embarrassed to be with me? Ashamed, even?” Of course he couldn't seriously be but he really wanted that dance.

The look of pure terror on the other’s face when he turned his gaze back to him.

“No! Of course not. Isn’t it just a little too soon?”

“No one cares,” the taller elf argued.

“They always do.”

Without hesitation Elrahel took in the rest of the ballroom quickly before taking in a little more air than usual.

“Oi! Listen up everybody! This templar right here is my-!” he had time to shout before the templar’s hand was on his mouth. At least that had made him step out of his guard position, yet no one even glanced their way, proving his point. The only thing was whether the lovable dumbass was ready to accept it.

“Shut it!” he spoke with a loud whisper, cheeks practically bursting with heat.

“Make me,” Elrahel taunted, stepping out of the reach of the strong hand. With a fast move he was grabbed back by his collar to an eye level with the other.

“Don’t make me ask twice.”

“Was that a threat?”

Their faces were close enough for a quick peck on the lips but he resisted his urges. If that was truly what Zarách wanted, then he didn’t really have a choice.

“What is going on here?” a commanding female voice cut the tension between the couple as they both turned to look at the source of it.

The templar stepped back, releasing him in turn, and stood at attention. As the mage straightened himself and his clothes, he realised she was wearing the ceremonial templar armour. A superior of Zarách’s then?

“Well? Was he bothering you?” she asked gesturing to the shorter templar at her side.

“No, not at all. I suppose I was too pushy with an invitation for a dance,” he answered with a shrug.

“Dance, huh?”

She looked taken aback but shot a death glare at Zarách, who yelped almost audibly.

“Knight-Lieutenant, why would you deny such an offer?” her features softened after the compact calling out of his rank.

“I am on duty, Knight-Commander,” he answered, not looking at her but somewhere in the middle distance.

“If that’s what’s holding you, then you’re off now, Knight-Lieutenant.” 

Zarách turned to her with surprise but somehow a more lively expression. The mage felt his own features soften as well at the sight.

“Well, go on. The dance floor is waiting,” she continued with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Knight-Commander.”

He bowed his head quickly with a clenched fist hitting his chest as a salute before turning to the waiting mage with a relieved expression for once. Elrahel smoothly offered his champagne glass to the Knight-Commander with a thank you and she took it to her astonishment as the couple vanished from her view.

They made it just in time for the strings to start playing something a little more suitable for a tavern than a big fancy ballroom, but everyone seemed completely onboard with it. They took up position with the other pairs. With a harmonious set of bows from each side of every pair the music reached the certain point in which the whole ballroom started to move in tune to a cheerful set of notes. The dance itself was a classic folkdance to which nearly everyone knew the moves to. The whole time the two of them kept their eyes on each other, almost studying each others’ features after such a long time spent apart on seperate sides of the nearly unstoppable war. All the new sets of wrinkles and scars and just wear in general were taken in by the pair as they forgot everything going around them in sinking into a deep trance, while still maintaining the routine-like dance until the end. The full dance floor was divided in two when each pair bowed one last time on the final note.

Elrahel smiled, panting after the pairs rose to greet themselves after the successful show and a roaring applauding crowd. The templar smiled back, slightly less worn after the sporting event. He could see that the stubborn idiot was happy as well with his gleaming eyes.

“Care for another?” the mage asked, offering his hand as the musicians signalled the tone of the next dance. It was going to be a waltz.

This time Zarách took it without a hesitation. Elrahel knew he loved to waltz the most, so it wasn’t a hard to guess whether he’d accept or not. It was never quite so clear which one of them would be leading, but this time Zarách took the lead. The templar rather confidently pulled him close and assumed the position to begin. The music started and the ballroom was alive once more.

“Thank you,” he heard his lead say, keeping the quite intimate eye contact with him.

“For?”

“For not giving up on me.”

Elrahel softened.

“Of course, my dearest. You need someone to look after you so you won’t overwork your dumb ass.”

The templar chuckled.

“I am grateful, love.”

The dance continued and ended with a bend. Elrahel however was not going to leave it there. He reached up to cup his partner's cheeks and kissed him with a perfect timing at the end. He liked to be the smooth one, but this time the templar didn’t pull away.


End file.
